Tractor
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } } } } } } } } } } | }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }}} }} Image:Info_non-talk.png|30px|Item Template rect 0 0 20 20 Item Template desc none } | } | }|[[ }]]| }} }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Aliases } }} } | Model } }} } | Version } }} } | } } }} } | Origin Universe }| } | } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }}|}} }} } | Lead Designer } }} } | AdditionalDesigners } }} } | Place of Creation } }} } | Place of Destruction } }} } | Origin } }} } } | Characteristics Dimensions } }} } | Weight } }} } } | Owners Current Owner } }} } | Previous Owners } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} | Unknown }} } | }}} }} } } | } | The history of this item is unknown. Can you help add any history for it ?}} } } | } | * No time-line information available. }} } } | } | * No serial number data available. }} } } | } | * No preservation info available. (Do you know of any examples in preserved ? }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | }} * Category: * Item Gallery: * Category: } } } | } | * Please supply a reference or source for information for verification of data. }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Always Present Fields | ItemName = ITEM NAME | ManufacturerName = MANUFACTURER | Model No.Number = MODEL NO | HistoryText = HISTORY | PreservationText = PRESERVATION | See also = SEEALSO | References = REFERENCES | External Links = EXTERNAL LINKS Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | AlsoKnownAs = ALSOKNOWNAS | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT APPEARED IN | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Serial Numbers = SERIALNUMBERS | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | TimelineHeader = DEFAULT : Timeline | SerialNumbersHeader = DEFAULT : Serial Numbers Information | PreservationHeader = DEFAULT : Preservation | SeealsoHeader = DEFAULT : See also | RefsHeader = DEFAULT : References / sources | ExtLinksHeader = DEFAULT : External Links Note * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * Category:ItemsCategory:Templated Articles } | | category:articles requiring attention}} } | | category:articles requiring attention}} } | | category:articles requiring attention}} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__